Lee Hi - Special Ft. Jennie Kim
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Specialright|200px *'Artista:' Lee Hi Ft. Jennie Kim *'Mini Álbum:' First Love Part. 1 *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' R&B / Soul *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Marzo-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. saranghan geon matneunji. geujeo gin jeonjaengeul han geon aninji.. eongkin gieoge utdaga... unda. geu nuguwaui johatdeon gieokboda neowa hamkke himdeureotdeon sigani deo geuriwo. wonhaeseo arko isseo. sarangeun apahaetdeon mankeum sarangin geosiramyeon neon naege dasin eobseul sarang. ireoke haeseorado, sangcheoga doeeoseorado nae ane jari jabajwoseo gomawo. You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. ige ibyeoringabwa (we died). ige miryeoningabwa. saranggwa jipchakboda dokhan byeongingabwa. meongcheoreom beonjidaga kkaekkeusi sarajil geotman gatdeon neon yeongwonhi nawa hamkke jaragal gipeun hyungteoingabwa. nae nunmul soge nega sumeul swindamyeon mareuji anke, ajikdo nae sangcheo soge nega kkumteulgeorindamyeon amulji anke halkke. apado neomyeon dwae. seulpeun gieogirado naekkeomyeon dwae. haengbogi anideorado, bulhaengideorado nega naege jun georamyeon seonmuriltenikka gomawo. jukdorok miwodo gomawo. tto saranghago sangcheo badado duryeopjianha. neomankeum nal apeuge hal sun eobseunikka. No, no, no. sojunghan neo, neo, neo. sarangeun himdeureotdeon mankeum sarangin geosiramyeon neon naege dasin eobseul sarang. ireoke haeseorado, huhoega doeeoseorado nae ane nama isseojwoseo gomawo. You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat. Then you beat my heart.) You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (special) (First you made my heart beat). Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. 'Español' Latido del corazón, latido, latido Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Latido del corazón, latido, lati-i-i-do Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Latido del corazón, latido, latido Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Latido del corazón, latido, latido Ooh ooh ooh ooh. ¿Realmente me amas? ¿O fue sólo una larga guerra? En los recuerdos enredados, sonrío y lloro Más que cualquier bueno recuerdo con alguien más Echo de menos el tiempo que pasé contigo Te quiero, así que estoy sumergida en esta enfermedad Si el amor se mide por la cantidad de dolor Entonces eras un amor que no tendré otra vez Incluso si es de esta manera, incluso si se convirtió en una cicatriz Gracias por llenar mi interior Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres tan especial para mi Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres tan especial para mi Supongo que esto es un adiós (hemos muerto) Esto es una tontería Es una enfermedad peor que el amor o la obsesión PCreí que te extenderías como un moretón y desaparecer por completo Pero usted es una herida profunda que crecerá junto conmigo para siempre Si usted está respirando en mis lágrimas, no voy a dejar que se sequen Si usted todavía te retuerces en mi cicatriz no voy a dejar que se cure Lo haré Incluso si le duele, no pasa nada si eres tú Y si son recuerdos tristes, no pasa nada si son míos Incluso si no es felicidad, y es infelicidad Debido a que es un regalo que me diste, gracias A pesar de que te odio a muerte, gracias No tengo miedo de amar otra vez y ser herida de nuevo Porque nadie puede hacerme tanto como tu no no no Querido tu, tu, tu Si el amor se mide por la cantidad de dolor Entonces eras un amor que no tendré otra vez Incluso si es de esta manera, incluso si se convirtió en una cicatriz Gracias por llenar mi interior Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres tan especial para mi Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres tan especial para mi (Primero tu hiciste latir mi corazón. Entonces late mi corazón.) Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres Tu eres, tu eres, tu e-eres tan especial para mi (Special) (Primero tu hiciste latir mi corazón) Latido del corazón, latido, latido Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Latido del corazón, latido, lati-i-i-do Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Latido del corazón, latido, latido Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Latido del corazón, latido, latido Ooh ooh ooh ooh. 'Hangul' Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. 사랑한 건 맞는지. 그저 긴 전쟁을 한 건 아닌지. 엉킨 기억에 웃다가... 운다. 그 누구와의 좋았던 기억보다 너와 함께 힘들었던 시간이 더 그리워. 원해서 앓고 있어. 사랑은 아파했던 만큼 사랑인 것이라면 넌 내게 다신 없을 사랑. 이렇게 해서라도, 상처가 되어서라도 내 안에 자리 잡아줘서 고마워. You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. 이게 이별인가봐 (we died). 이게 미련인가봐. 사랑과 집착보다 독한 병인가봐. 멍처럼 번지다가 깨끗이 사라질 것만 같던 넌 영원히 나와 함께 자라갈 깊은 흉터인가봐. 내 눈물 속에 네가 숨을 쉰다면 마르지 않게, 아직도 내 상처 속에 네가 꿈틀거린다면 아물지 않게 할께. 아파도 너면 돼. 슬픈 기억이라도 내꺼면 돼 행복이 아니더라도, 불행이더라도 네가 내게 준 거라면 선물일테니까, 고마워. 죽도록 미워도 고마워. 또 사랑하고 상처 받아도 두렵지않아. 너만큼 날 아프게 할 순 없으니까. No, no, no. 소중한 너, 너, 너. 사랑은 힘들었던 만큼 사랑인 것이라면 넌 내게 다신 없을 사랑. 이렇게 해서라도, 후회가 되어서라도 내 안에 남아 있어줘서 고마워. You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat. Then you beat my heart.) You are, you are, you a-are you are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (special) (First you made my heart beat). Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop